James Potter
by HarryPercyNatsu
Summary: This is not Harry Potter's story. It's James Potter's story. What really happened at Hogwarts when James was a child?


**An: This Fanfiction is the story of James Potter (Harry's Dad). If the characters don't seem like themselves tell me and I will try to fix it. Also I made up all the names of James' teachers! I don't know what to call the headmaster/ headmistress. If you have suggestions for his/her name please tell me! If you have any other suggestions you can also tell me by commenting them! I hope you all like the fanfiction!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**

"James Potter" Said a voice.

James walked across the room. He sat on a small stool. A teacher walked towards him and put a soft hat onto his head.

"Hmmm…." The hat said in a voice that only James could hear. "What house would be the best for you…"

All of a Sudden the hat shouted, "Gryffindor."

A round of applause came from one of the oval tables. He ran towards the table his heart pounding with excitement! The day that he had been waiting for had finally come. He, James was in Hogwarts. He ran sitting down next to a boy, named Sirius Black, that he met on the Hogwarts train.

"Were in Gryffindor together!" Sirius said to him excitedly.

James looked around at all the other students. He saw a lot of people that he didn't recognize.

"Lily Evans"

Harry quickly turned around to see a girl with light brown hair walking up to the stool that he previously sat on.

"Gryffindor," The hat shouted just as it did to James. The girl looked at a boy at the slytherin table before joining the Gryffindor table.

After they all finished eating James and Sirius went up to the Gryffindor common room. After talking excitedly about what their year at Hogwarts would be like, James finally fell asleep on his soft, comfortable mattress.

"James!"

James heard a voice that woke him from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes and saw Sirius.

"James!" Said Sirius exitendly. "You finally awake! Come down for breakfast!"

"I'm coming," Groaned James, "One second."

When James and Sirius finally arrived at the great hall, James sat down next to a boy who looked like he was in his first year. Sirius sat down next to James.

"Hi," Said the boy that James was sitting next to.

"Hello," Said James politely. "What's your name?"

"Remus." Said the boy with a confident voice. "Remus Lupin."

"It's nice to meet you," James exclaimed, "I'm James Potter!"

"Do you want to walk to our first class with me and James?" Asked Sirius.

"Sure" Said Remus.

James excitedly realised that the first class that Sirius, Remus, and him would be attending was defense against the dark arts! James was really excited to learn spells, and he knew that they were going to have to learn spells, to defend themselves. Remus also looked very excited to attend the class! He was practically jumping up and down when they entered the class. James entered the class and sat down on one of the chairs in the class.

"Welcome to the defense against the dark arts class," Said the teacher who was standing in front of the class. The man's dark robes flowed with the wind as we walked along the edge of the classroom. Once he reached a small object he picked it up. It was a small box. He opened it up. Inside was a single golden key. Then he pulled out a bigger box.

"My name is mister Looker."

A few of the boys laughed quietly at the man's name however, Mister. Cooker took no notice at them.

"I have something very fun for all of you," Mister Cooker said, "I don't expect you to know a lot about the dark arts or how to defend yourself against it, but I hope you all know some basics, since we are going to have a small competition. The winner will get this little key."

He showed the key to the class.

"This key will unlock a box that I have which has a prize in it. In the competition I will ask each of you a question. If you get it wrong you will be disqualified, if you win then you will pass onto the next round."

"This is so unfair," Whispered on of the girls, "All the pure blood kids will have an advantage since they know more than the muggle borns."

James knew what they meant he, as a pure blood, already had a lot of knowledge about the wizard world, however, most muggle born children wouldn't know much.

Soon the competition started. He wasn't paying much attention until it was Sirius's turn.

"Good Luck," Whispered James.

"What spell do you use to defeat a boggart?" The teacher asked Sirius.

"Umm…." Sirius said. "I...Um….I don't know."

James's Heart was beating very hard since he knew the answer.

"Do you give up?" Asked the teacher.

James really hoped that sirius wouldn't give up. He should know that the answer was Riddikulus. He bit down on his lower lip, hoping Sirius would remember the answer. The few seconds that Sirius was deciding to give up or not felt like hours to James. Finally Sirius started to talk.

"I-I…..Um…..I give up," He said.

Sirius had gotten the question wrong. However he did not have a lot of time to think about Sirius losing since, he was the next person to be asked a question.

" ," The teacher said, "Can you answer the question that Mr. Sirius Black failed to answer."

James had worried about what the teacher was going to answer, however he was very relieved as he heard those words.

"Riddikulus," He replied quickly.

"That is correct," Mr. Looker exclaimed, "Good Job!"

He continued to d his competition until there were only nine people who had answered all of Mr. Looker questions correctly.

James was now on round five. The teacher came to him to ask him his fifth question.

"Is impedimenta a jinx or a hex?" The teacher asked him.

"It's a-" James started, but was cut off by a loud bang.

 **AN: Well that's it for now. I hope you all like this story! In this story I'm trying to make longer chapters!**


End file.
